Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) vs Akuma (Street Fighter)
Description Killer Instinct vs Street Fighter they are evil versions of their counterparts. Will Shadow Jago offer Akuma to Gargos or Akuma will teach Shadow Jago the meaning of pain Interlude Wiz: Street Fighter and Killer Instinct fighting games that evolve over the years even having pretty cool secret bosses Boomstick: And these two secret bosses are just badass Wiz: Like Shadow Jago the corrupted tiger Boomstick: And Akuma the master of the fist Wiz: To make this fair this will be base Akuma against Shadow Jago and Omen when he gets out of Jago's body Boomstick: With that out the way he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Shadow Jago Wiz: Jago a tibet warrior and sister of Orchid was raised in the tibet mountains and learn to commune with the tiger spirit. Boomstick: Damn I'm jealous he's got a hot spy for a sister which is cool Wiz: Boomstick…you know her no mercy can shock you to death…right? Boomstick: Good point anyway Jago kept training and was a great warrior by the end of it but the tiger spirit was actually Gargos and tricked Jago all along. Though Gargos gave a small dose of his evil power and let Omen corrupt Jago from the inside. Wiz: After being corrupt he became a shadow of his former self known as Shadow Jago Boomstick: Shadow Jago is a let's say more darkness induced power-up from his former self and more combo based though he is somewhat like Jago with brutality in the mix. Wiz: His Dark Surge allows him to enhance his moves for a small bit in that certain time, Gatekeeper is a short push kick, Dark reckoning him doing a half crescent kick on his opponents which can stagger opponent with Dark Impulse is basically him teleporting Boomstick: Dark drift is him doing a sliding kick that would make M.Bison proud, Dark Demise is a dive kick, Shendouken is basically a hadoken only faster than his original counterpart and can be used in midair, Dark Fury is him spinning upwards like an uppercut only using his sword to spin with Dark Catastrophe doing Dark Fury diagonally with his Dark Surge doing it twice. He ain't a fucking clone that's for sure Wiz: Well he does have some moves from Jago but otherwise you are correct anyway he has shadow moves: Shadow Dark Drift which allows him to slide multiple times around 5 times and can pass projectiles, Shadow Dark Demise doing dive-kicks 5 times, with Shadow Shedouken and Shadow Dark Fury shooting five projectiles and 5 spinning sword uppercuts respectfully. Boomstick: This guys loves doing things 5 times Wiz: It's just there so there is nothing you can do Boomstick: Whatever his instinct move Dark Gift is that if he links with you his surge and more damaging moves cost less while he drains some from his opponent but not the other way around plus he can do his move called annihilation which is a series of combos slashes around three times then launches his opponents to the sky and slashes them up Wiz: His ultimate is a very similar to annihilation except that he does it 13 times then as his opponent lands after the slash he strikes the opponent that lands Boomstick: NOW he doesn't do a special that needs to be done 5 times Wiz: I kind of noticed in a way Boomstick: Anyway Shadow Jago is a strong character in his own right being equal to the original Jago and then there is Omen. Damn this guy is skinny. Wiz: This is more to the herald of Gargos Omen given form as he managed to gain it after Jago's struggle for control making Omen having to leave the host body. Boomstick: He is cool looking two plus he can lock special moves out for five seconds with his signature demon loop with each cycle locks out with his instinct mode shadow gathering doing the same thing with projectiles. Hot Damn that's a pain in game as well Wiz: Well it's five seconds maybe enough time for a counter attack. He has furious swipes which looks like a person trying to scratch someone, demon glide allows him to glide slightly forward with demon retreat allowing him to retreat. Boomstick: Rashakuken is a projectile move but instead of being a generic hadoken it shots randomly from a normal shot to sliding at his opponents feet. What kind of wild projectile is this?! Wiz: A really random one also he Demon Slide which allows him to slide at his opponent, Furious Flurry him doing 4 kicks rapidly with one leg similar to chin-li and Orda shield doing a rashakuken above his head. Boomstick: He of course has Shadow moves such as Shadow Rashakuken summoning 3 of those projectiles behind him and attacking the enemy with his instinct mode allows him to do 5….OH COME ON I WAS SO DONE WITH 5 TODAY!!! *Bashes the office like the Hulk* Wiz: Goddamit Boomstick…Anyway Shadow Demon Slide allows Omen to slide 5 times in quick succession with Shadow Furious Flurry him kicking 4 times like usual just having a projectile in each kick, Shadow Orda Shield he uses multiple Rashakuken to make a shield which they orbit around him and he can increase the size Boomstick: Are the 5s over? Wiz: Yes Boomstick: Ok so Omen can be intangible with Shadow Form as he phases out for a short distance and his best move Demonic Despair grabs his opponents and does maximum damage to them with him doing a grab to execute him. He is really versatile. Wiz: He has form of soul manipulation with him able to possess people. Boomstick: They are both able to keep up with the rest of the cast of Killer Instinct but there are several problems. Wiz: For one Shadow Jago will have lags as Jago will struggle from within. The other weakness is Omen isn't so smart and more on blind loyalty Boomstick: But I would not try to mess with that corrupted tiger. Shadow Jago: I'm Afraid your path ends here *walks away* Akuma Wiz: Akuma Master of the Fist Boomstick: AGAIN I mean yeah he is awesome but goddammit it's repetative Wiz: Well...It's our job I mean come on we get like $30,000 for this plus views and Craig probably needs to give us a raise... Boomstick: Anyway you know the background story he and dear brother Gouken trained in the assasin's fist but Akuma gave in to the dark side killed master, lost to brother first time then semi-killed him and became a badass in the series. That should summed the story up… Wiz: Anyway Akuma could be considered a more powerful version of Ryu and Ken really but let's starts first with some of his moves such as the Hadoken which is a surging wave of energy and he can launch it from the air unlike the other shotos Boomstick: Hold on! he can throw them in the air? Wasn't that like Shadow Jago so Akuma is a cheap imitation or was it the other way around? Wiz: Akuma did it first actually… as Shadow Jago came in 2013 Boomstick:Oh ok anyway the shoryuken is a rising uppercut to the face and launches his opponents into the air and now he can smack the living hell out of them in midair into the ground like a chop like a badass. Jesus that must be hard. Wiz: The hurricane kick which can bypass projectiles sometimes and he can even make himself rise up like when he was underwater Boomstick: I still can't pronounce that name and that i don't even know how he can breathe underwater and rise from the bottom to split a fucking submarine in half Wiz: He can teleport short distances and be intangible during the teleportation and use the demon flip as it delays him in the air to slide or throw them in mid air Boomstick:He has super arts such as the Messatsu Gohado, Goshoryu and Gorasen all have purple energy to advance. Like a fucking demon badass he is Wiz: Well he can use three extra devastating moves the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, Demon Armageddon, and the raging demon with it's more powerful version the wrath of the raging demon with the latest one being Sekia Koretsuha Boomstick: HE HAS 4 DAMNN and we just had that with Omen. What is up with today?? Anyway Kongo Kokuretsu Zan which when he punches the ground and a wave of energy surges blasting opponents away. Demon Armegeddon is where he kicks the opponent away then chases after them using the hurricane kick and past right through them, the raging demons basically destroy ones soul and the wrath of the raging demon is more powerful. Wait hold the fucking phone he is doing what Omen does. Wiz: Again Akuma did it first and they are different anyway as Omen is more to an energy blast and doesn't kill you but the Raging demon does destroy you soul Boomstick: Ahh that makes sense Wiz: He has a new move which is called Sekia Koretsuha which it's incomplete version destroyed a forest while at it's full power is similar to Kongo Kokuretsu Zan but lava explodes from the ground instead. Though his V-trigger is Dohatsu Shoten which increases his strength for a short time Boomstick: Akuma has impressive feats such as being able to take down a small island with an incomplete Kongou Kokuretsu Zan, Survived underwater for fuck sake with the added fact he destroyed a submarine, Managed to beat Gen and came back to beat his older brother and lastly he is one of the strongest Street Fighter characters in base easily toppling most of the cast Wiz: However Akuma is not perfect he easily can be angered and he wants his opponents to surpass him completely so he holds back until necessary. Boomstick: But mess with Akuma his fists will plow you down to the ground Akuma jumps in* Akuma: So it's You Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle *Tiger Temple* Jago: NO! I MUST…RESIST Omen: Don't be like that! You are going to obtain power beyond what you can imagine just give in Jago: I WILL NOT! *Akuma jumps in* Akuma: I have come to challenge a tiger warrior named Jago. Face me in combat. Jago: Stay…back GAHHHH *Jago's skin turns bluish and becomes Shadow Jago* Shadow Jago: I will face you Akuma: You resemble a person I know he too had this struggle. NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO AGAINST AKUMA. FIGHT! *Shadow Jago tried to use his dark drift and slide to close the distance but Akuma teleported and did a demon flip punching Shadow Jago to the ground and as he dive kicks Shadow Jago rolled out the way and fired his Shendouken only to be countered by Akuma's Hadouken* Akuma: A cheap imitation Shadow Jago:… Akuma: If you don't embrace your power you will never win *Teleports behind Shadow Jago but he anticipates the move and did gatekeeper to put a small distance between he fighters than did dark reckoning which staggered Akuma enough for Jago and did dark demise ending it with a dark fury adding with a surge to damage Akuma more but he gets up with a shroyuken on his own sending Jago flying and hurricane kicks to put more damage* *In shadow Jago's mind* Omen: He is right you must accept the power Jago: I will never… *In the fight* Shadow Jago: *groans* I will kill you *Shadow Jago did Dark impulse and tried to Dark demise but Akuma dodges in the air then throws two fireballs that hit Shadow Jago in the chest knocking him back then Akuma does his own dive kick but Shadow Jago dodges by rolling out of the way then counters with Dark Catastrophe that slashes Akuma twice with his surge which slightly cuts him in the chest* Akuma: You are still too weak! You will never defeat me with such strength! *As Akuma charges Shadow Jago does a Shadow Dark Drift and hits Akuma 5 times then does Shadow Dark Demise which he dive-kicks 5 times on Akuma's head and stuns him for a bit* Shadow Jago: I shall have your head *Does a shadow dark fury and sends Akuma in the air with his clothes slightly ripped and as he lands he does a Shadow Shendouken but Akuma manages to dodge 4 of them before doing a parry and JUST managed to hit Jago enough to stutter him* *Groans* Gargos would be please with your energy *Uses Dark gift and when he hits Akuma he surges his dark catastrophe and as Akuma lands he uses his ultimate move the enchanted version of annihilation and hits Akuma 13 times and launches him in the air and as he was about to finish Akuma he grabs the sword and shatters it* Akuma: That was weak if that was your best…I'm disappointed Shadow Jago: Impossible! *In his mind* Jago: If i go down I will take you down with me! Omen: Stop resisting GAHH *In the fight* *Shadow Jago is starting to lose control* Akuma: And this is why you will never win! *Does a demon Armageddon and launches Shadow Jago in the air and hits the wall with a sky symbol* The other realm awaits *As Akuma finishes the move cherry blossoms are seen in the air* Shadow Jago: GAHHH! *As he falls to the ground and a dark energy flows out of Jago's body* Akuma: Hmm? *A dark figure comes out of Jago's body* Omen: Weak vessel. You were to herald my master's return, but you proved too... incorruptible. But your conflict gave me strength, and your resistance has given me... freedom. Woe to those who stand against me, for I am his herald and the sign of things to come. I. Am. Omen! *As Omen revels in his freedom* Akuma: So you were the darkness in this boy Jago: Run…away *Loses consciousness* Akuma: Maybe you will give me a fight! Omen: I will make sure my master will return *Omen then jumps and glides to Akuma and just as Akuma was about to punch him in the air he drops down and furious swipes Akuma then does a demon slide changing it to a furious flurry kicking Akuma 4 times before ending it with an orca shield and does his demon loop* Akuma: *In his mind* why do i feel i can't do my specials? *Akuma then fires a hadouken at Omen but he launches his rashakuuken at Akuma as he demon glides backwards to stay out of range which Akuma parries and he can do his specials* So this is his abilities. I must be careful with his attack Omen: If that's all you have you will make easy prey Akuma: Don't mock me *He launches a messatsu Gohado a giant purple fireball launches at Omen and he barely manages to dodge it and does shadow demon slide but Akuma teleports out and did a messatsu goshoryu which launches Omen in the air but counters as he gets up with Shadow Furious Flurry but Akuma parries them and just as he wants to hit Omen he used his shadow form to be intangible and dodge the parry counter and then activates instinct mode doing shadow Rashakuken and 2 regular ones all being unpredictable hitting Akuma in 4 times he tried to dodge as he gets up he does Messatsu Gorasen but Omen uses Shadow orca shield leaving 3 more orbs around Omen as 2 were used against Akuma along with Akuma unable to use his special moves for 30 seconds* Omen: 30 seconds is all i need to finish you off here Akuma: Don't get cocky *Akuma then fires a giant fireball similar to a hadoken but as Omen dodged Akuma got in close and did a shoryuken but stops a bit and jumps in the air doing a demon flip in the air then double kicks him ending it with a hurricane kick in those 30 second* Omen: Dammit Akuma: You are weak after all *Akuma then does a Sekia Kuretsuha and Magma engulfs Omen* Hm then i will *As Akuma walks away* Omen: Don't you look away *In that moment Omen did Demonic Despair and grabbed Akuma with a huge amount of demonic energy engulfing Akuma and he falls to the ground* Hmph my master would be please with such energy Akuma: You fool! *In that moment Akuma got up and did the raging demon* DIE 1000 deaths! *Everything went Dark for Omen as he was hit with a barrage of soul destroying fists hurting Omen a lot until he layer on the ground and perished* This is Messatsu! K.O.! *Jago gets up* Jago: Amazing…you managed to beat the herald so easily Akuma: Monk is his master strong? Jago: He is strong but I managed to beat him once Akuma: He wouldn't be a challenge then…I will leave to find more opponents *Jumps off the cliff Jago: He really does seem more powerful than Gargos…I'm glad he isn't interested in fighting us… Results Boomstick: Wow! Akuma definitely moop those two up Wiz: This was not exactly a close fight however. To start things off Shadow Jago while versatile has loses against opponents that people like Ryu can deal with and Akuma has more mobility options with the added fact Shadow Jago is like Evil Ryu struggling against Omen from within. Boomstick: Yeah so Shadow Jago has more lapses in his attacks so he would be left open. But Wiz what about Omen? Wiz: Well Omen isn't vastly superior only comparable to the cast with more move sets to offer but…that still fall shorts against Akuma really. Boomstick: His final move even can't destroy souls like the raging demon hell its won't really hurt Akuma let alone his other moves as the freaking dude survive his own small island destroying attack. Wiz: Before people bring up that he is glass canon that's only in gameplay. Boomstick: Imagine how OP he would be. Anyway while sealing his move set for a tad bit gave Omen slight breathing room Akuma will no doubt survive his assault no problem. Wiz: Overall nothing these two had were enough to take down the demon Boomstick: Now those two definitely know the meaning of pain Wiz: THe winner is Akuma Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles